BooGiOh
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My hilarious new robot chicken fanfic of the original card game TV show.


**This is a robot chicken version of the original Yugioh (not Yugioh 5D's) and this is for StardustArchfiend92, which I hope would enjoy this funny fanfic. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boo-Gi-Oh<strong>

At Domino City, we see Yugi and his friends, resting after having their adventures together and are bored to death.

"Man, I'm so bored", said Joey.

"If only there was a way we can have an awesome party", said Tristan.

"There is one way", said Yugi.

"What's that, Yugi?", asked Tea.

"Let's have a boogie knight dance party!", shouted Yugi happily.

Later, we cut to all of the other characters from the previous seasons of the original Yugioh including Marik, having a disco party with the theme song from the original, drinking some beer and liquiors before getting drunk and the others eat some sushi before playing their old decks from the first season.

We see Weevil and Rex battling each other with their old monsters from the original. Their life points are: Weevil: 1700 and Rex: 2200.

"Your dinos have been extincted for thousands of years", said Weevil, "which is why my Great Moth will vanquish your dinos until their anuses explode."

"Not so fast, Weevil", sneered Rex, "I activate my trap card, "Humparific". It allows my dinos to have sex with your precious moth and starts humping it which results in decreasing your ugly moth's attack power by 2000 points."

Rex's dinos starts to hump the Great Moth until it's finally destroyed and Weevil's life points has been dropped to zero, which results in him getting outraged and hits Rex in the nuts. Then, they start to hit each other until finally, Rex wins the fight after hitting him in the face three times.

Suddenly, a door burst open and it turns out to be Kaiba, looking for revenge on Yugi.

"I challenge Yugi to a fight once again", announced Kaiba, "and anyone who defends him must pay the consequences."

"Ugh!", said Joey, "Really? After the last few seasons, you were always so desperate to duel Yugi again after 10 years have passed since the first season aired on Cartoon Network?"

"Is it me or is this guy keep on making things even worse?", asked Tea.

"Alright, Kaiba", said Yugi, "It's time to duel."

His millenium puzzle transforms him to Yami Yugi, who now takes his deck out.

"Don't even think about saying, "It's time to duel" next time", said Kaiba, "Because it turns out we heard about it a few times throughout the f**king seasons!"

"Just make your move!", said Yami Yugi.

Their start the duel and their 4000 life points are ready to go.

"I summon my spirit ryu and set a card face down to end my turn", said Kaiba.

We see a six minutes later logo and we see Yugi's life points are at 500 and Kaiba's life points are at 800. With his Obelisk The Tormentor about to attack Yami Yugi, he sets up a trap.

"Any last words before you die?", asked Kaiba.

"I do, Kaiba", said Yami Yugi, "I activate my trap card, "Deflector Stability". It can deflect your monster's attack and aim it towards you."

"What the ***k?", shouted Kaiba.

Obelisk's attack has been deflected and it aims at Kaiba, but suddenly, it stops and it gets tired. Then, it spoke.

"Ugh!", said Obelisk, "Why should we have to do this?"

"Because that's what you were born to do", said Kaiba, "Wiping out some opponents and winning some tournaments."

"You know what?", said Obelisk, "You were hell-bent on being greedy by winning some tournaments. I am now going to get rid of you and all of these people from ever starring in any future seasons from now on."

"By what?", asked Kaiba.

Obelisk shots his laser red eyes on Kaiba, splitting him in half and the rest of the people ran for their lives, but end up getting killed by the wrath of Obelisk until Yami Yugi, having survived the laser attack, uses his millenium puzzle to suck Obelisk's butt.

"What are you doing?", asked Obelisk.

"Sending you back to where you belong", commanded Yami Yugi and the magic of the millenium puzzle sucks him back to the english card and sees that Kaiba's life points have been reduced to zero, which results in winning the tournament and gaining some respect from the others who had also survived the laser attack. Later, he and Tea start to have sex with each other unseen as the others vomit.

"Well, looks like Kaiba won't be around to ***k with me", said Yami Yugi.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Was that hilarious or what?<strong>


End file.
